Visiting the Main House
by Sakurai Momoka
Summary: Kaoru's parents are dead. The people at the main house try to cheer her up by taking her to the library, beach, amusement park and the pool. But they had found her parent's body at the freeway by the 3rd week. They had a funeral. Because of the funeral...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"We should be going to the main house" Kyo said to Tohru, his wife, after she had finished packing. She had just finished packing things for Kaoru their child.

"Yes, we should be going. Lets go Kaoru." Tohru said.

Kaoru, Kyo, and Tohru were exited to go to the main house and visit the others that lived in the Main House.

They started to go to the Main House. Kaoru couldn't wait to meet her cousins that she had never met before. Kaoru had asked her mom " How much longer until I can see my cousins mommy?"

"You will be able to meet them soon. We will get to the Main House in at least 30 minutes, Kaoru." said Tohru

"Yay" said Kaoru.

"Are you exited to see your cousin, Kaoru?" asked Kyo.

"Yes, papa!" said Karou excitedly.

Kaoru couldn't wait to get to the Main House.

She occupied herself by reading books and playing with her toys that she had brought from home so she wouldn't get bored.

They had gotten to the Main House exactly when Kaoru had gotten bored. When Kaoru had gotten out of the car seat she ran to the door and stopped for her parents.

When they all got to the door they were greeted by the people, who lived in the Main House, greeted them.

'It will be a wonderful time being at the main house' thought Kaoru, Tohru, and Kyo altogether.

Once Kaoru got in the house she went to where the children were and started to play with them.

Kaoru had thought she will not fit in the group. But then now that she had thought of it she felt really comfortable with her cousins.

The parents got into a deep conversation saying "I'm glad you came. We missed you guys. You guys should visit us often in the Main House."

They were having so much fun that the time flied quickly. Kaoru didn't want to leave the Main House. But she understood that she will be able to meet her cousin again soon.

They all said "Good bye and Good night" to each other.

Kaoru fell asleep as soon as she got into her car seat in the back. She was so tiered. But she had a dream about how much she had fun with her cousins and also dreamt that she will visit them again.

When Kaoru woke up the next morning she asked her mom if she could write letters to the whole Main House to tell them "Thank you for letting us have a fun time with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Kaoru wrote letters to her cousins. She wrote "Thank you for playing with me and I had a really great time with you guys. I hope I get to see you soon." She also wrote to Akito, Shigure, Kureno, Yuki, Machi, Aayame, Mine, Hatori, Mayuko...

Everyone was overjoyed when they got a letter from Kaoru. They were happy to have Kaoru at the main house anytime.When Kaoru would come to the main house for a visit they always had fun. Before Kaoru left the main house after each visit Akito would say:

"Come back next time. Don't hesitate to come back with your parents, Kaoru" said Akito with a smile.

"Yes, thank you." said Kaoru.

Kaoru started back home smiling from the visit to the main house that day.

When Kaoru got back to her home she found that her parents not home yet. She was wondering why her mom and dad not home yet. They were usually at home before her. Kaoru felt like crying but didn't. She knew that her parents will be back home soon. She went to her room and started her homework. She thought that if she's concentrating on her homework it would help her forget that her parents are not there yet. After she had done her homework she got rice with miso soup for dinner. Kaoru was worried when her parents didn't come back yet. Kaoru brushed her teeth and took a bath and got ready to go to sleep. Before she went to sleep she got ready for school the next day.

When Kaoru woke up the next morning she ran to her parents room finding it empty.

'I wonder where Mom and Dad are. I'm so worried about them.' thought Kaoru as she was eating her breakfast which were Toast with miso soup.

As Kaoru went to school she noticed how sad she was without her parents. She was thinking of going to the police if she didn't find her parents at home when she got back from school. She had to be with her parents. When she was alone in the house all alone yesterday she got scared.

Kaoru's teacher had just gotten a phone call from her relatives to tell her that her parents were dead.

Akito thinking that she will be shoked asked her teacher to ask Kaoru if she would like to go home.

But when Kaoru was at school she almost forgot about her parents until one of the teachers took her out of the classroom and told her:

"Your parents died in a car accident yesterday." said her teacher.

'What?' thought Kaoru.

"No they can't be dead." said Kaoru starting to cry.

"Its true. Also from your relative I have been told to ask you if you would like to go home." said her teacher.

"No, it is okay. I would be staying at school." said Kaoru.

When Kaoru got back to her classroom she still felt uneasy. She wanted to cry, but she had to stay strong. But one of her friends noticed that Kaoru wasn't herself after she got back from talking to the teacher.

"Kaoru, what happened?" asked Mimi.

Kaoru didn't say a word because she felt really sad.

When Kaoru didn't answer, Mimi asked the teacher.

"Mrs. Shiraki. what happened to Kaoru?" said Mimi.

"Something had happened and if Kaoru wishes not to talk about the issue we will not. She may tell the issue to some of you." said Mrs. Shiraki.

"Mrs. Shiraki, may I go to the nurse?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, you may. Would you like to go with a buddy?" said Mrs. Shiraki.

"Yes and I will take Mimi to go with me." said Kaoru.

Kaoru and Mimi got up and went to the nurse. As they went Kaoru started crying and told Mimi:

"Mimi, my parents didn't come back home yesterday and thought that they will be home soon, but didn't. So when Mrs. Shiraki took me out of the classroom she told me that my parents died in a car accident. I felt really sad that I couldn't tell you in the classroom. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you any sooner." said Kaoru.

"Its okay. Hey to cheer you up, why don't you go back to your house and bring it to my house and have a sleepover. We could also invite a few more people from our class and have a slumber party!" said Mimi.

When they got to the nurse's office she asked the nurse if she could rest for a few moments. The nurse said yes so she layed until she felt better.

"Sure. But first I have to go tell my relatives that I'm with you." said Kaoru.

For the party they had asked Cassie, Mizuno, Sakura, Kim, and Emi to come.

They had said yes.

So when the school day was over Kaoru went to her house getting the things she needed, but she found that her house was clean. So she went to the Main House. All her stuff was with them.

Akito smiled when Kaoru came. Kaoru had asked Akito:

"May I have a sleepover at my friends house?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure." said Akito.

'If thats what makes her happy she will be granted thought' thought Akito.

So Kaoru got all her belonging and set off to her friends place to spend the night at.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That will be the end of chapter two. I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

On the way to Mimi's house Kaoru was thinking about her parents. She was wondering if she would be able to live without her parents. While she was wondering if she would be able to not live with her parents she grew lonely and sad.

'Why did my parents have to die?' thought Kaoru.

Kaoru realized that she had gotten to Mimi's house. When she got to Mimi's house she was exited to enter the house and have fun with all her friends that would always cheer her up. Kaoru was the first to arrive to Mimi's house. When Kaoru went into the house she was glad that Mimi was with her. When Mimi was with her, Kaoru felt safe.

The friends had gotten to Mimi's house. They were all exited to have a slumber party together.

Kaoru told the issue to all her friends that gathered at Mimi's house.

"Um... you know that Mrs. Shiraki took me out of the classroom today?" started Kaoru.

"Yes." said Kim..

"She took me out of the classroom to tell me that my aunt told her that my parents died in a car accident. My parents didn't come back home yesterday and I thought something was wrong." said Kaoru.

"I feel bad for you, Kaoru." said Emi.

'I never thought of being an orphan' thought Kaoru.

"There's no need to feel bad for me, Emi. As long as I get to be with the ones I love, right now I'm happy." said Kaoru.

"How sweet." said Mimi.

"We will always be there for you, Kaoru. Don't hesitate to come to us when you need help." said Cassie.

"Ok." said Kaoru.

"Hey. Lets start the fun playing a card game." said Sakura.

"What kind of card game?" asked Kim.

"We could play Black Jack!" said Mizuno exitedly.

"Hey, lets divide in two teams. One team will have three people and the other team will have four people." said Sakura.

"Ok! Lets pick team captins. We could write on a piece of paper to decide." said Mimi.

They all voted. Kaoru picked Sakura, Mimi voted for Mizuno, Mizuno voted for Sakura, Sakura voted for Kaoru, Cassie voted for Kaoru, Kim voted for Mimi, Emi voted for Sakura.

They tallied the score.Sakura and Kaoru were captins.

Kaoru picked Mimi, Emi, Mizuno. Sakura picked Cassie, and Kim.

Once they picked their team they started playing Black Jack. They had played Black Jack ten times and both teams won five times each. While they were playing Black Jack they were having so much time that fun they didn't know what time it was. By the time they were done playing card games they got ready to go to sleep.

While Kaoru was getting ready for bed, she was thinking of her parents and their death. Kaoru got really sad thinking about her parents. She couldn't stop thinking about them. Kaoru was thinking how lucky her friends were. They had what Kaoru had lost. Parents. She wished that her parents were still alive. Kaoru had cried herself to sleep because the next thing she knew it was morning. Kaoru was the first one up. She got dressed up and waited for her friends to wake up. She read books and drew as she waited for them to wake up.

Finally her friends had woken up. When they woke up they started talking. They were talking about how much fun it had been sleepovering at eachother's house. Everyone got ready to leave Mimi's house. They went outside to play until all her friends went home. They had wished they could have more time together.

When Kaoru got back to Akito's house, she started to do her homework. After she had done her homework she went to play with her cousins. Kaoru acted happy, but deep .inside she was sad and lonely at the same time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter three. Please enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter five:

Since Kaoru had found out that she wasn't the only child that had lost her parents through her friend, she was really happy. She had cheered up right away.

Kaoru got lonesome sometimes because her friends all had parents. Even if Mimi's parents died and she went to the Orphange, somebody still wanted to adapt her. How lucky she is to have parents.


End file.
